


SuperCat Literally

by AstronSouls



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, slight AU, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 09:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: Cat Grant falls in love with her assistant but Cat isn’t all that she appears to be either since she had left Catco. Cat Grant remembers things and finally tells Kara how she feels, will Kara feel the same?





	SuperCat Literally

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at Supergirl fanfic and SuperCat.
> 
> So now a week later, I can tell ya all what this one is about. This was a dare, I was intoxicated and when someone dares me, I don't back down. So this was a time limit of 1 hour, Cat's POV and being drunk this is the result. Now I will leave this one up and I'll flesh it out and make it flow a lot more so it's easier to read and have more substance in the updated and edited version ;)

Cat Grant POV

Here I am standing on the CatCo balcony after repurchasing it after selling it off and going for a dive into other interests. Now I am hoping that I can make a couple of wrongs right and perhaps dive in a different. I smile as I turn and see Kara talking to some people in the bullpen and remember the first day we met…and how the last two years went.

(past reflection over about two years)

I sigh behind my desk, looking out through the glass walls of my office at those who help run CATCO, my media empire. Of course, I also wouldn’t tell any of them that they do help quite a lot, it’s not what I am known for.

Looking down I check my watch and let out a frustrated huff, it was almost ten fifteen in the morning and I had an interview with a potential assistant at ten thirty. My last assistant was so incompetent, they only lasted a week! Hopefully if this one is hired, they will work out.

Soon my intercom buzzes and I acknowledge and sigh as I wait for this, I look at the resume on my desk, and wait for Kara Danvers to get to my office. Staying seated I noticed a tall blond with black rimmed glasses nervously coming to my office. ‘Great another one’ I say in my head as I rise from my seat.

“Are you my 10:15?” I ask snarkily as I stand tall and square my shoulders. ”Y-yes Ms. Grant.” She states and just stands there for a minute. Sighing again I sit and look at her resume, she had all the credentials for a reporter and yet she is here interviewing to be my assistant. I ask her to tell me why she is special and why I should hire her.

She surprises me as she rambles and sits down, stating she wasn’t special at all. I look a her, I mean really look at her and bite the end of the earpiece of my glasses; there was something about her that intrigued me. And even in that god-awful cardigan, she was very attractive.

“You’re hired” I state and do a very quick run down of her duties and then dismissed her to her desk. I watch her leave and can’t help but enjoy the view as she walks away. I snap out of it and look at the resume in front of me, grabbing a red pen I write ‘REPORTER’ on it and stuffed in a desk drawer. “Let’s see if she lasts.”

As days and weeks go by, I find Kara to be quite capable of handling pretty much anything I throw at her; from scheduling to changing it up to even my son that she is one of the few people I trust. Now that said, she seems a tad flakey at times, disappearing at odd times and then while away Supergirl does something heroic and then suddenly just as fast as the hero leaves, Kara reappears.

Now to me that is no coincidence and for a while I thought it was her till’ they were both standing in my office at the same time, but something felt off. They both smile and kind of blush but something about Supergirl was off and even though I made it look like Kara convinced me, I still knew she is Supergirl.

One disaster after another had me wondering how in the hell Kara kept up with her day job and saving National City plus me apparently almost on a constant basis; but the worst of it all? I’m falling for my lovely annoying assistant and her alter ego and wondering if I should tell her about me, even though she never outright told me she is the hero of our city. But after Myriad I didn’t, and I reveal to Kara what I did to her resume when she finally got off her pretty little ass and decided to be a reporter. I promote her and then what did I do…I left to get away and dive like I told her but also to get away from her and her sunshine self that I had fallen in love with for those two years…even if one of the years I was in politics and fighting aliens away from her.

(present day)

Shaking my head and smiling I see the blond coming into my office, well not my office anymore really. She sits at that desk now with the glass windows looking at her employees. She smiles at me from her seat before her assistant comes in with Chinese takeout enough for fifteen people and I can’t help but chuckle as I walk in, “expecting company for lunch Kiera?”

She laughs through that smile of hers and motions for her assistant to close the doors as she leaves. I notice Kara push the button that frosts the windows and she stands. “I think it’s about time we are straight forward with one another Kitty Cat.” She states, and I make a look of disgust at the nickname she has adopted for me but I’m still smiling, “and that is Supergirl?” I ask sharply as I sit down and grab some of her pot stickers and begin to eat.

“Those are mine Cat.” She states eyes wide but then they relax as she realizes she never actually fooled me, “so you never believed that I wasn’t Supergirl huh?” She sits and starts to eat herself. “I never believed you weren’t no, but since you didn’t want me to know I decided to let…” Kara’s phone goes off.

“What’s up Alex?” she asks seriously and puts the food down, “I’m on my way…” she looks at me, “I gotta…” I wave her off, “Go I’ll keep our company a float while you go save the day.” Without thinking I get up as she does and walk around the table and kiss her cheek, “Go get em Supergirl.” I notice she blushes and then all that’s left is her regular clothes in a pile by my feet. Gathering her clothing, I hide it behind the desk and un-frost the windows to see James looking in and then looking confused.

Motioning to him, he walks into the office “Kara was just here…” I sigh, seriously people are horrible liars around here, “Supergirl is out saving the world and I am holding down the fort James. Get back to work.” I state coldly, and he quickly walks to his office without another word; however, I did catch him uttering about Kara and secrets.

A few hours later Kara lands on the balcony and I walk out to meet her, “everything ok?” I ask as she leans against the railing; it felt like old times again. “One alien detained, and five people saved from it. Kitty Cat I have to ask you, when you left…” her voice trails off and I look up into those blue eyes. “I left to try new things and to get away from you.” I state quietly and turn to lean my back on the cement railing, letting my head fall back a bit and enjoying the warmth of the sun, “But while I was away something happened to me.” Before I could continue fingers were tracing the nape of my neck and lips leaned close to my ear, “you got into some yellow kryptonite, am I right?” Kara asks, and her breath made me shiver as I simply nod in response; suddenly we were both flying up and out of the city limits of National City.

“Where are we going?” I ask in a normal voice and raise a brow at her as I keep my arms around her neck. “Here” she states and then drops me, if I didn’t have an idea that she may do this I would have screamed my head off; instead I smirk and keep falling and I see Kara’s eyes go wide. That is until I suddenly curved about a foot from the ground and raised up into the air and back to her my arms crossed and a stoic look on my face, “was that really necessary for you to drop me?”

“Hey, you left for a year Cat, I needed a little payback, but you gave me a slight scare there.” Kara states as she floats closer, “how did it happen and are you Kryptonian now?” I smile and look out over where we were, scanning over the hills and valleys, “I wasn’t just working in the President’s inner circle, I helped the local DEO with aliens in D.C. and one Alien…”

(Flashback)

“Are all aliens this fucking stubborn?” I ask as I duck into a side street and try to catch my breath, “they do know I am longer Supergirl’s spokesperson, right?” I hear the chuckle on my com-link, “Shut up Mitch or you will be shoveling shit from the DEO cells for months.” The man on the other end instantly stops, “sorry Cat, uhm no they didn’t get the memo, nor do they care. But you have made a name with the local ones here anyway. Plus did anyone ever tell you that you are very kickass for your age?”  
“Do not start on my age you asshole…fuck gotta go!” I duck bricks that turned to powder above my head and I growl, “you are an idiot!” I draw my gun and take a few shots, three missing but one hits his shoulder but then I see he had his own weapon. “Give up, you will be taken in and we will see just what a risk you are to this planet!”

“Cat Grant, no” the alien states and fires five rounds so fast that I barely could react and duck behind a dumpster, but it was too late, three of the five shots hit me; two in my chest around my heart. All I saw was glowing yellow and backup arriving taking the alien down as I hit the brick wall behind me and slide down to the ground closing my eyes.

(end flashback)

“It turns out it was yellow kryptonite, if they remove it I die, so they left it in. I’m classified as a meta-human now. I’m basically Kryptonian with human DNA.” I finish explaining and look up noticing Kara was crying. I reach up and gently wipe the tears with my thumbs, “why are you crying?”

“Because…you are an idiot that risked your life when there are people trained to do it.” Kara states they both slowly begin to float down to the ground, “why did you put yourself in harms way, if I found out you die…” she couldn’t even say it as she chokes up. It’s odd to see Supergirl crying and my heart clenched at the pain in her eyes.  
“Hey…” I try to catch her eyes as we make it to the ground, “Hey Kara…Supergirl look at me.” She finally looks up and I wipe away more tears, “I didn’t die, I’m right here and pretty damn bullet proof now.” She cracks a small smile. “and I came back…I can’t get hurt, at least not easily and it seems because of the kryptonite I have gotten fifteen years younger, at least I feel that way.” I cup my hand on the side of her face and step closer, “you want to know why I came back, why now?”

Kara nods as she takes a deep breath I know she really doesn’t need and I rub my thumb over her cheekbone, “because of you, because I can’t get you out of my head and I don’t want too. I’ve been falling for you since the first day we met in my office two years ago. I tried to stay away but even Carter was noticing how I was getting and he was the one who called me on it! I love you Kara, my Supergirl.”

This makes her laugh a bit, “so all this time you were trying to get over me?” I nod, and she sighs, “I tried that too and failed miserably. Even tried dating James.” It was my turn to laugh, “I’m glad it didn’t work out, though I did hear about Mon-El.” I say as I get quiet again, like really, I am not being myself at all right now.

“Yeah, I thought I had something with him, we had a lot in common but in the end, it was always you Kitty Cat.” “UGH, why that as a nickname Kara why?” I state a bit frustrated, but she knew I was just teasing. She laughs again and wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me closer and nuzzling into my hair “because it annoys you, since you called me Kiera for so long.” She places a chaste kiss to my neck and I can’t help the shiver that runs up and then down my spine and I know she felt it.

“Well I suppose I have to get used to it then?” I ask but it was more of a statement and smirk as Kara’s eyes widen in realization. “You mean?” she asks without asking. “Kara, where is that confidence you had a few minutes ago?” She ducks her head and takes a breath before slowly looking back up at me, “right here…”

She ducks her head and presses her lips to mine, and I close mine as I eagerly kiss back and smile as I feel a probing tongue; parting my lips to let her tongue slip through, moaning as our tongues danced before we pulled apart and rested our foreheads together. “I love you too, Cat…” she looks at me with that teasing glint in her eye…”my Supercat.”

I groan in annoyance, but I can’t deny it, even if it is cheesy as hell.

 

End


End file.
